Both native mobile applications and websites may provide content for the benefit of a user of the native mobile applications and/or websites. Entities that develop applications may develop both a native application and a website application. For example, a user may download the native application to a client device and access the application content via the native application. In another example, a user may access the application content via a website. Generally, native applications access application content using Application Programming Interface (API) technology while website applications access application content using website technology (e.g., browsers, html, parsing, rendering). In some cases, native applications may host webpages that come from remote web servers. However, in these cases, download time, parse time, and rendering speed of the hosted webpages may be slow and inefficient. In turn, a user's experience of viewing and/or interacting with webpages hosted by native mobile applications may be dissatisfying.